Alex's Biggest Secret
by Leili Rayn Kiryu
Summary: Alex and Mason are always breaking up and getting back together. But this time Alex and Mason took a big step in their relationship and its a secret. This is a bigger secret then the Russo Family being wizards. A secret that might get Alex and Mason in trouble.
1. Just A Begining

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place. I wrote this for fan reasons only.

**WARNING: **There is some rated teen content between Alex and Mason in some chapters. I know they would never do some of the stuff that I make them do in this story but its my story.

* * *

Mason pretended to laugh at Juliet's joke. He hated these jokes because they had been the same for over 300 years. He knew all of them already and so it was boring. Mason decided he was going to go help out in the substation. He wasn't part of the family business but he was sick of these lame jokes and Alex was working with Max. She was working with only Max. Justin was visiting home so he was talking to Juliet, Harper was out finding new fabric for new outfits, and Teresa tricked Jerry into bringing her to a fancy dinner.

Alex was just coming out of the kitchen and was bringing an order to table nine. When Mason came downstairs into the substation; he saw how packed the place was and it surprised him. He walked over to his girlfriend. "Alex! Can we talk?" Mason's sweet British accent seemed to fill Alex's ears so she could hear nothing but him. "Mason, where have you been all day?" Alex happily hugged her boyfriend. Mason hugged back and said. "Well talking to Juliet and Justin of course." Alex let go of Mason. "Um...I have to bring this order to table nine." Alex walked over to table nine to give a man his order. Mason sighed. "Alex, its not like that. Juliet and I are no longer dating and never will be." Alex looked at Mason. "Why would you spend all day with her and Justin? By the way, what is it you wanted to talk about?" Mason's British accent made Alex's heart melt so she couldn't stay mad at him. "I don't know. But I wanted to ask you something about the substation."

"Why?"

"Well, it's a family business but Harper and Zeke work here, right? So can I work here too?"

"You can for now but later you'll have to run it by my dad."

"Thank you! Juliet is telling jokes and stories that she told me when we were dating. Which was over 300 years now." Mason admitted.

The man from table nine looked up at Mason. "What? 300 years?" The man asked. Mason shook his head. "300 years ago is along time and I'm not that old." Alex looked at Mason. "Just be the waiter. I'll make the food." Mason nodded and kissed Alex's cheek. "Okay, love." Alex looked at Max, who took a 5 minute break about 30 minutes ago. "Max, you can go upstairs now. Mason and I got this." Max winked at Mason and gave him his apron then went upstairs. Mason put on the apron and began taking orders.

About 2 hours later Alex's parents came home and were surprised that Mason was working. Even more surprising Alex was working too. Mr. Russo suddenly spoke up. "Alex. Mason. Kitchen meeting now." Alex rolled her eyes and Mason nearly freaked out. Mr. Russo, Alex, and Mason stood in the kitchen as Mr. Russo thought of what to say. "Alex, why is your boyfriend working in the substation?" Alex stared at her dad then said. "Harper isn't home, Max can't do anything right, and Justin is visiting. Mason was sick of Juliet's jokes so he asked if he could work so I let him." Jerry thought about it then finally said. "So I don't have to pay him. He volunteered, right?" "Mr. Russo, I need just a little extra money. So please let me work here." Mason begged and Teresa chimed in. "We will pay you, Mason. But not a lot of money." "Thank you, Mrs. Russo." Mason replied and she nodded. Jerry looked at his wife and shook his head. "We don't have enough money for that." Alex yawned because she was bored. "Well dad, Justin is the professor of Wiz Tech now. So it's just you, mom, Max, Zeke, Harper, and me. So we might as well get Mason's help." Mason nodded. Jerry rolled his eyes. "Fine. But I'm going to talk to Justin." Jerry went upstairs and his wife followed. Alex pulled out her wand. "Mason, I have an idea on how to get all these orders done so we can close up shop early."

"Is that really possible?"

"Yes. There's a spell that can freeze time. It only lasts as long as you hop on one leg."

"Why one leg?"

"The man who created the spell only had one leg."

"Well that's insane!"

"Not really. It's easier this way."

"I don't think this is a good idea."

"Gials jay Times day." Alex waved her wand as she said the spell. She started hopping on one leg. She made all the sandwiches and put them on all the tables they belonged on. Finally, she put her leg down and turned the open sign to closed. She walked back over to her boyfriend. "Now as soon as everyone who is here leaves the shop will be closed for the day. So we can do whatever we want." Mason kissed his girlfriend softly on the lips and smiled. "It's not a very good idea but I don't mind. I mean I get to spend the rest of the day with you." Alex softly kissed Mason's cheek. "I love you, Mason. What do you want to do?" He smiled at Alex. "Love you too. Why don't we go hang out in your room for awhile?" Alex nodded but looked at Mason innocently. "Can you carry me upstairs?" "No. I'm not carrying you up the stairs. But I'll do this..." Mason's arms wrapped around Alex's waist and he kissed her passionately. She blushed slightly and wrapped her arms around his neck as she thankfully returned the kiss.

After a few minutes Alex pulled away and announced. "Let's go! I wanna go talk to Justin about something. After that you and I can spend the rest of the day together!" Alex ran upstairs to talk with her brother. "Hey Justin! We need to talk...about something..." Justin looked at his sister. "Does the family wizard need my help?"

"No. Yes. Maybe...just come here."

"Alex, I'm busy."

"Please, Justin!"

"Alex, I can't. I have to be back to Wiz Tech in about a hour."

"I only need about 5 minutes of your time."

"Fine. But only 5 minutes."

Alex flashed her and Justin into the lair before their parents could tell them not too. "Mason and I need to spend some time alone but Harper will be home soon so she'll probably wanna hang out with me." Justin shook his head and asked. "Why do you need my help? Just go to your room and tell Harper to leave you alone with Mason." Alex sighed. "Justin, I think Mason wants to take our relationship to the next level. The kiss we shared a few minutes ago was the most romantic kiss I've ever had with anyone. Please get Max, Harper, Juliet, Mom, and Dad out of the house." Justin smirked. "Sure. But if you end up pregnant I'm not getting in trouble." Alex rolled her eyes as her brother flashed them back upstairs. "Mom, Dad, Juliet, and Max wanna tour of Wiz Tech. I've made a few changes." "Sure." They all answered in unison. They looked at Alex as if waiting for her to say she was going also. Alex shook her head. "I have a date with Mason. So we will be staying here." Mason looked at Alex. "You do? I don't remember planning a date tonight." Alex hugged him. "Yes! That's why I closed up shop 3 hours early." "What?! Why did you close shop early?" Jerry asked and before Alex could reply Justin flashed himself, Jerry, Max, Juliet, and Teresa to Wiz Tech.

Shortly after they left; Harper came home and Mason told her where they went. Harper frowned. "And I can't go there can I? So what are you guys doing?" Alex sighed. "That's right. And I told my mom and dad we have a date tonight." Harper smiled as she realized this was the perfect chance to go hang out at Zeke's house. "Alright. Well bye." "Mason, have you ever seen my room?" Alex wondered out loud and he shook his head. "No, I haven't. Why are you asking me this, darling?" Alex blushed. "Never mind. You'll figure it out when you're ready." She wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck and kissed him softly on the lips. Mason kissed Alex passionately as he started to realize what she meant. Suddenly Mason pulled away and he smiled then admitted. "Alex, I am ready for that step if you are. I have been for awhile actually. We've been dating for about 2 years now." Alex replied. "Mason, we dated for about a week then you turned into a wolf. I got you back from those country wizards so we dated for about 2 months but I decided to be human and we had no choice but to be friends. But we got back together when I decided to be a wizard again so we were together for about a year then you got jealous of Chase and we broke up. Finally, we got back together when we were both living on the _Wizard World _floor at the _Winser Apartments _and we have been dating since then. So its been a hardly 2 years. It's been like a year and a half." Mason looked at Alex. "The details don't matter. We have been together for awhile. You never gave up on us, did you? If you did then you wouldn't have came to find me when I was with those country wizards." Alex laughed and hugged Mason. "Oh shut up. Let's just go upstairs. If you wanna do this we only have about a hour to squeeze it in." Mason smiled and hugged back. "Alright. But no one can know about this so we don't get in trouble." Alex nodded in agreement; then grabbed Mason's hand and ran upstairs.

Alex sat down on her bed and took off her shoes. Mason slightly blushed at the thought of doing this with Alex and he also took off his shoes. He eased her back on the bed and softly kissed her cheek. "Alex, I love you more then I've ever loved anyone. The only thing that worries me is if you get pregnant." Alex blinked and took off Mason's shirt. "Do you wanna do this or not?" She asked. Mason took off Alex's shirt and unbuttoned his pants. After they were both in no item of clothing at all Mason climbed on top of his girlfriend and thrusted forward.


	2. A Test & Confessions

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Wizards of Waverly Place. And I know that I never will

**WARNING: **This chapter was mainly written about Alex's pregnancy test but also about feelings of those who know on the result of the test.

* * *

Harper and Mason had noticed Alex was acting a bit different since that night. It had been 2 weeks since then and so far Alex was doing good in pretending she was ok. No one expect Harper and Mason saw that something was wrong. Alex didn't know what was wrong until Harper suggested it. "Maybe, you're pregnant. You should take a test. By the way, I think abortion or adoption are bad choices but it is your life not mine." Alex tried to pretend she hadn't heard her friend but she was freaking out on the inside. She took out her phone and called Mason. When he picked up Alex spoke as if it was the best day ever. "Hey, Mason!" Alex was still freaking out in her head.

"Hello, love. How are you today?"

"Well, why don't you come over so I can tell you? I think you should come over so I can see you."

"Alright...I'm on my way."

"Bye. See you in a little while."

"Bye, darling."

Alex looked at Harper. "I need to take a pregnancy test! Mason is coming over." Harper grabbed Alex's hand as they ran out of the substation. "We need to get to the store." The girls ran as fast as they could until they bumped into Juliet by the corner of _Waverly Place_. "Alex is running somewhere? You girls are clearly off to no good." Juliet commented and Alex sighed. "Mason and I slept together. And Harper thinks I maybe pregnant." Juliet's eyes widen. "You did what?!" Alex looked at Juliet. "Listen, Juliet. We just kinda got caught up in the moment. Please don't tell anyone. Only Justin, Mason, Harper, you, and me know that it happened. Justin promised not to tell but I think he might use it against me later. But only you, Harper, and me know that I might be pregnant." Juliet rolled her eyes. "Fine but you will have to tell eventually." Alex nodded. "I know. But right now I need to get a pregnancy test."

"I'll get it for you."

"Juliet, could you really do that before Mason gets here?"

"Of course. Vampire speed, remember?"

"Oh yeah. Sometimes I forget you're a vampire."

Juliet ran off and came back within 3 minutes. She gave Alex a small box. "Here you go, Alex."

"Thanks." Alex and Harper ran back to the substation and up the stairs so Alex could use the bathroom. After reading the instructions carefully; Alex took the test out of the box and did what she had to do. Alex now had to wait 2 minutes and she decided not to think about Mason's reaction to whatever the result. Every few seconds she'd look at the clock to see how much time was left until 2 minutes was over. When 2 minutes was finally over Alex closed her eyes and picked up the test. She tried to relax then she opened her eyes. Her eyes widen when she saw the result. The result was one red line and one blue line. "HARPER!" Harper ran in the bathroom. "What's the result?!" Alex hugged her friend. "Its positive!" Harper hugged Alex back but suddenly they heard someone downstairs calling for Alex in the substation. Alex quickly threw everything from the test away and covered it with other trash. Alex washed her hands and then they ran down stairs. When they got halfway downstairs; Alex heard 3 voices. Justin, Juliet, and Mason were talking about something and it kinda bugged her. Harper's eyes widen as she heard the voices also. "Do you think they told him?" Alex just shrugged but after a few minutes she continued down the stairs into the substation. When Mason saw her come all the way downstairs his British accent filled her ears. "Hello, brown eyes." She hugged him and slightly laughed. "Hey, Mason. We kinda need to talk alone"

"About what?"

"About what happened when everyone expect Harper went to Wiz Tech with Justin..."

"Oh yeah. How many people besides us know that happened?"

"Juliet and Harper know because I told them. Justin knows because I needed a distraction."

"Oh good golly..." Mason was cut off by Juliet.

"Alex, you told me it just kinda happened."

"I know I did. And its true. We were looking after the substation and then before I knew it we kissing each other. By the way, it was very passionate. I guess we were really caught up in the moment because Mason suggested hanging out in my room after we closed the substation. I closed early and asked Justin to distract you all." Alex saw Mason blush and it caused her to snicker a little. Justin looked at his sister then said. "Let's all go in the lair and keep whatever Alex tells us a secret for now." "That's a good idea." Mason agreed. Alex nearly freaked out but the 5 teenagers went in the lair. Alex hugged Mason. "Harper and I figured out why I've been acting weird." Mason slightly whined. "You haven't been acting really weird. You have just been like Harper expect you don't dress like her and you aren't as cheery as she is. But you are cheerier then you usually are."

Alex looked at her older brother then hugged Mason tighter. "We might have to break up if I say this..."

"Why would you have to break up?" Juliet asked.

"Well my parents might be mad about it. But I'm pregnant..."

"The test was positive? I didn't think it would be." Juliet admitted. They all left the lair because they needed to go work. Juliet gave Justin a butterfly kiss and then left to go to her family's sub shop_. _Justin flashed himself to Wiz Tech. Then Alex, Harper, and Mason started to help Max, Zeke, Mr. Russo, and and in the substation. Only one thing made relieved Alex's worries. She would probably be out of school before the baby was born.

Jerry got off the phone and seemed upset. "Kids, kitchen now." Jerry yelled so Alex, Harper, Mason, Max, and Zeke went into the kitchen. They waited for Jerry to speak but he was thinking of exactly what to say. "So Justin told me there's something you know that you want tell me. He didn't say what it was but you all have a secret." Max looked at his dad. "I sat on my wand again..." Jerry cringed in slight anger. "Ah! You're clear...for now..." Max went back to work. Zeke smiled. "I learned a new clogging dance!" Jerry shook his head. "You're weird. But you're clear, go back to work." Zeke ran over to help Max. Harper quickly thought of something to say. "I'm making a pickle dress..." Jerry yawned because he thought they all made up excuses to leave. "What? Don't answer that! You're clear, go back to work." Alex and Mason didn't know what to say. Mason looked at his watch and lied to Alex's dad. "Oh...I have to go to a dinner party with my parents. They are hosting it tonight." Jerry shook his head. "You're clear. Go home. But Alex what's your secret?" Alex nearly cried because she didn't want to be forced to break up with Mason. "I have no secrets at this moment." Jerry didn't believe her but he let it go.

Alex was so worried that it drove her nuts. She was so freaked out about telling her parents or anyone who didn't already know. Mason tried to comfort Alex as best as he could but he was nervous about the whole thing. Harper bottled up her urge to scream in joy for her friend but she was also confused as to how Alex could be so stupid as to sleep with Mason. Juliet and Justin were just glad it wasn't them. Everyone expect Alex wanted to tell but they knew that they had to let her tell her parents.

Finally, Harper gave up waiting. Harper made Alex tell them. "I'm pregnant. Mason is the father." She told her parents and Max. Her mom was very upset. "You will break up with that boy and get rid of that baby. The sooner the better." Alex nearly cried. "No! I love Mason. I won't break up with him. I know I'm not ready for a baby so I can give it up for adoption. But I won't break up with Mason because of this." Alex's parents decided it was time to meet Mason's parents. Alex was worried they would eat her parents. Alex invited Mason and his fake parents over for dinner but she told them to act like they were ok with Mason having a child. By the time dinner ended the Russo family wizard was in tears; sitting in her room. She didn't have to break up with Mason but her parents fired him from working at the substation and told him that he was not allowed to see Alex alone anymore. Basically, her mom and dad said he could only see her at school or while she was working. Harper felt bad and decided she would somehow fix this.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews! If you think I need to do something differently in another chapter or have an idea just let me know. I only got 2 reviews but

** BayDear:** I will update about every 3 to 7 days. If I don't then something happened that's holding me back. :/

** YaleAceBella12: **I shall write more. I'm working on a few other stories as well. I haven't yet posted them. :D


	3. Solutions & Promises

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place and I never will

**Author's Note:** I realized that I make Mason sound very American. I will try to make him sound more British from now on. :D Also I'm posting early because I finished writing early and sate testing starts this Monday so I might not be able to post it later.

* * *

Harper thought of how to fix things with Alex. They hadn't talked since Alex nearly had to break up with Mason. Alex had been ignoring everyone expect Max. In fact she wasn't in her room but Harper didn't know that. Alex and Max were out on the terrace talking about everything that had happened. It had been 2 whole days since Alex started confiding in her younger brother. Max looked at his sister. "Well, Alex do what I do. Try to not pay attention and eventually people will ignore you right back." Alex laughed at Max's comment. "Oh Max, you sure do have your moments." Max hugged his sister. "Yeah. I'm glad I could help." Max thought it felt good to be respected; especially by someone like Alex. Usually, he was ignored unless someone needed something but Alex didn't need anything. She just was mad at everyone expect Max. She hadn't even talked to Mason in the past couple of days.

They talked for a few more hours; until Max looked off the terrace to take in the view of Waverly Place. Alex walked over to check it out also. They saw people they knew and went to get water balloons. Alex knew this would make her upset because it would remind her of Mason but she didn't care. She'd rather have a little fun then sit in her room crying. Max threw a water balloon as he screamed. "Bombs away." Then they hide and a man yelled. "Hey!" Alex saw someone she knew all to well. "Hey Gigi!" Gigi heard her name and started looking for whoever called her then she was pelted with a water balloon...then another...and one last one. But she never looked to see who did it; she was embarrassed. So once again the younger Russo siblings began throwing more water balloons at random people and hiding. When suddenly Max threw one and they heard a rather familiar voice. Right way the person must have ran inside the substation because they didn't see anyone standing there anymore. Alex and Max went downstairs to the substation. Max made sure his sister was never out of his sight because Max didn't want her to be the one to get in trouble.

Alex saw the father of her child so she ran upstairs; Max followed close behind her. She didn't want to see him right now; the only reason is she was still to upset. Mason frowned. "Alright then. She is still mad at me. That's just terrible. I need to find a apartment in a jiffy. I need one so I can move out of my parent's house." Alex's parents looked surprised that he gave up so fast. Little did they know Mason hadn't given up. Alex hadn't broke up with him yet and he would not let her go so easily like he did the last time. He especially didn't want to lose her now. She carried his baby and he couldn't let anything change that.

Alex was beginning to think about getting her own apartment...again. But she wasn't in the mood to start looking again. The apartment she shared with Harper only a few months before was a fake apartment created by Gorg, The Leader of The Angels of Darkness. The 13th floor didn't ever really exist. Therefore, apartment 13B was not real. Alex tried to block it out but she couldn't. Something in her subconscious mind wouldn't let her block it out.

Harper had finally came up with a plan so Alex wouldn't be so mad at everyone. She ran to find Alex and when she did the squealed. "Alex! The Crazy 10 Minute Sale is today in 20 minutes!" Alex's face lit up. "The Crazy 10 Minute Sale! I have to go! I haven't been to the Crazy 10 Minute Sale for years! I haven't been to that sale since I was 15!" Max shook his head. "I don't want part in that. Last time I did I got in trouble." "Its ok, Max. I'll go with my best friend, Harper." Harper smiled. So far her plan was going well. Once Alex got to that store she'd be so happy she'd forgive everyone. Max felt that Alex was going to start ignoring him but he didn't mind at least he was respected for awhile.

By the end of the sale Alex got a whole new outfit. Harper was happy that Alex was happy again. "Hi mom! Hi dad! Hi customers! You all fail The Crazy 10 Minute Sale ended 5 minutes ago." Alex announced when she walked in the substation. Harper had been thinking all day and finally she got Alex to talk to everyone because she was happy about The Crazy 10 Minute Sale. "My day is going great now. The only way it could possibly get better is if Mason were here!" Alex admitted.

Harper had fixed her best friend's mood but she still had to fix things for Alex and Mason. She walked over to Mr. and Mrs. Russo. "Um..can we talk?" Jerry and Teresa spoke in unison. "Sure." Harper smiled and said. "Well Mason told me he doesn't want Alex to get an abortion or put the baby up for adoption. He wants to raise it with her. He's looking for a job and an apartment because of her and the baby. He already has a name choice also but he wants to run it by Alex. Whether, its a boy or girl the name fits. He wants to name the baby Jasper. Jasper Greyback." Jerry didn't understand what Harper was saying. "What are you saying, Harper?"

"Give Mason a second chance with your daughter. They might have messed up but he wants to take care of her and the baby."

"Alex isn't ready for a baby. Plus, Mason has hurt her before."

"Mr. Russo, you and I both know you just are afraid of losing daddy's little girl. That's why you decided she can't be alone with Mason. "

"Ah! Um...well...your right." Jerry nodded as his wife walked away.

"Just give her a chance with Mason and this baby." Harper smiled and walked away.

"Alright. Alex, come here." Jerry called to his daughter. Alex walked over. "What do you need, dad?" Jerry nearly cried as he spoke. "You and Mason can see each other whenever but don't do anything stupid. You can keep the baby if you want to. Apparently, Mason told Harper he already has a name for the baby because he wants to keep it." Alex smiled. "Thanks, dad! And do you know the name?" Jerry hugged his daughter. "Ask Mason next time you see him." Alex hugged back. "I'm going to call him right now." Alex pulled out her cell phone and dialed Mason's number. "Hi, Mason."

"Hello, love. Good to hear from you."

"Yeah. Can you come over like right now?"

"Of course. I'll be there in a jiffy."

"Love you. Bye."

"Love you, darling. I'll see you soon...wait, before you hang up may I speak to your dad for a moment."

Alex hesitated in confusion but handed her phone to her dad. "He wants to talk to you."

Jerry took the phone. "Hello, what do you need?"

"Well I wanted your blessing."

"For what? Did you sneeze?" Jerry asked and Alex looked at him funny.

"No! Sir, I meant to marry Alex."

"Oh! Well, Mason if you are willing to change your life so much because of my daughter and your baby then yes."

"Thank you, Sir! I'll be there in a jiffy. The sooner I ask the better."

"Ok bye."

TO BE COUNTINUED...

* * *

I must tease you til next time because I have a lot to do. Plus I think that's a great place to leave off for now for a teaser. :P

Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you are enjoying reading this as much as I am enjoying writing it.


	4. Bad News

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place.

**Author's Note: **Heheheh. I left you hanging last time so here is the next part. Testing is over til the 23rd of this month. Thank, God!

Also I was reading my story again and noticed in chapter 2 I made Alex still be in school but you can ignore that because in an episode of the actual show Alex gets out of school.

* * *

Jerry Russo smiled as he hung up and gave Alex her phone back. He was glad Mason cared for his daughter and his grandchild. Alex wanted to know what Mason said to her dad but she didn't ask. She just started working in the substation. It was almost by instinct for once.

Alex was taking the order of a small family of 3. The child was probably no older then 2 years old. The little girl looked up at Alex. "You're pretty. What's you're name?" Alex smiled. "I'm Alex. What's your name?" She smiled. "My name is Kelsey." Alex shook the younger girl's hand. "That's a great name. I'll be right back." Kelsey smiled. "Mommy, I think she's nice. Can she sit with us?" Her mother smiled. "I don't know. Ask her when she comes back. "Alex came back with apple juice, Mountain Dew, and ice tea. "There's your drinks. Let me know when you are ready to order your food." Kelsey grabbed Alex's hand. "Can you sit with us?" Alex shrugged. "I'm not sure. Maybe in awhile I have to make sandwiches." A certain young British male walked in the saw Alex with the family and walked over. "Hello, brown eyes. How are you doing?"

"Mason! I'm great!"

"We need to talk about the ba.." Mason started to speak but his girlfriend cut him off.

"Can we talk about that in the kitchen while they choose their orders?"

"Of course love."

Alex promised she'd be back to take their order. Alex and Mason had talked about the baby for almost 5 minutes now. They were only talking about names. But they were still unsure. Just as Alex was about to go back to talk to Kelsey and her parents and take their order; Mason took Alex's hands in his. Alex wasn't trying to be rude but Mason acting like this was bugged her. "Mason, what's up? Why are you being so clingy today?" Mason retorted. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe because my girlfriend ignored me for 2 whole days because she was mad about a choice we both made." In this situation she felt so angry yet so confused. "I wasn't mad about the choice! I was mad at my mom and dad because of the punishment." "Well anyway I need to ask you something." Mason informed his girlfriend. "What is it?!" Alex asked in a snotty tone. Mason offensively replied "Bloody hell! There's no need to be so upset. Alex Russo, I know we're still young but I wanna spend my life with you and I hope you feel the same." "Get on with it. Just ask your question." Everyone in the substation yelled as if they already knew what he was going to ask. Mason slightly laughed. He pulled out a small ring and nearly cried when he got down on one knee. "Alex Russo, will you marry me?" Everyone waited for Alex to say 'yes' but she just started crying. Jerry looked at his daughter and then his wife, who decided to speak up. "We know miha its a lot to take in but on the bright side your family, friends, and boyfriend love you." "Mason, yes. I'll marry you." Alex finally replied to her boyfriend's proposal. Mason kissed Alex softly. "I have to get an order." Alex mumbled. She went back to Kelsey's table and got their order and few minutes later she came back with a ham & cheese sandwich, a BLT, and tuna fish on rye.

Alex told her parents she was going to take her lunch break. She and Mason went upstairs and sat on the couch to watch TV together. 15 minutes into their show Chancellor Rootie Tootie Tootie flashed in and the couple looked at him. "Hi, how are you?" Alex asked him because she was clearly in a good mood. "I'm fine. But I heard you guys are having a baby and are engaged." Mason nodded with a smile. "That's right." "Congrats! But, I have bad news for you." Chancellor Roootie Tootie Tootie told them with no emotion at all. "What's that?" Alex asked as she looked back at the TV. "Alex, you have to get an abortion." The 2 teens looked at him with wide eyes and spoke in unison. "What?!"

"A half werewolf and half wizard baby is strictly prohibited by The Wizard Love and Romance Council."

Alex nearly cried. "I have to give up my baby because a stupid rule."

"I don't think it's stupid. You could get hurt very badly...or die. You know a wizard's magic protects them and werewolves can't control their anger. So this rule is clearly important."

"I'm not giving up. I will do my best to live though it. I want a baby and I'm not giving up this one." Alex started to cry so she left the room.

"Well this is awkward. See ya around, Wolfy." Chancellor Rootie Tootie Tootie flashed out before Mason could respond.

Mason looked at the TV. "Alex...you're so stubborn. But that's not one of the many reasons I love you." He mumbled to himself.

Alex Russo sat alone in her room curled up in a ball. She was confused yet upset but mostly angry. She would have to give up her baby because of a rule by The Wizard Love and Romance Council. Alex was determined to keep her baby no matter how much it bugged everyone. She was not one to give up. She wanted this baby. It may be a death threat to her life but she would be glad to even have this baby. It was Mason's child. Alex finally decided what name she wanted the baby to have. Mason wanted to name the baby Jasper. Jasper could fit either gender. Jasper Greyback. She didn't know if it was a boy or girl so she didn't know what to make the baby's middle name. She put her hand on her belly. "Don't worry Jasper. I won't get rid of you. I don't know you yet but I love you." She smiled.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, faves, and follows. You are all so supportive! :D


	5. Memory Lane

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own the show, Wizards of Waverly Place

**Warning:** Here is the part that makes it start to be the biggest secret!

* * *

Alex Russo looked at her friend with a small smile as she told her about what Chancellor Rootie Tootie Tootie informed her about the baby. The 2 friends promised not to tell anyone. Alex wouldn't even tell her parents. Only Mason, Harper, and Alex knew but they intended to keep it that way. Alex wanted to have the baby; no matter how dangerous it might become. If her parents learned of the danger they might make her give up her baby. They might just tell her and Mason to adopt a _Wizard World_ baby. But Alex wanted her baby not someone else's unwanted baby. Alex was willing to die for this baby. Mason was worried about her. He wanted this baby too but he didn't want Alex to be hurt because of it.

Someone knocked on Alex's bedroom door. Alex and Harper were talking about the baby still but when they heard the knock they shut right up. "Alex we need to talk about the baby." Said the voice on the other side of the door. "What's to talk about? I'm keeping the baby." Alex groaned; clearly the mood swing stage had finally kicked in. "I want to keep the baby as well but that's not what I meant. I want to talk about the 3 of us in our apartment. Just me, you, and our baby." Alex looked at Harper and pointed to the door. "Leave and let him in. I promise nothing will happen." Harper sighed but did what her best friend asked.

Mason walked in and started talking. "I want you and the child more then anything. You're my family now...well kind of. I love you, Alex Russo." A memory suddenly came to her. It was when Alex, Max, and Justin met Future Harper. They met about 2 years ago. "Mason. Future Harper said Mason that day." Alex mumbled to herself while Mason poured out his feelings to her.

~Alex's Memory~

"Alex, its so good to see you young again!" Future Harper exclaimed and Alex looked at her as she walked across the room. "Are you saying I get old in the future? This just gets better and better." Alex complained "You're upset. Did Mason break up with you, already?" Future Harper asked. Alex looked at her funny. "Who's Mason?" "Oh! Take a lock. Take a lock." Future Harper made a motion by her mouth like she was locking a door.

~Present Day~

"Alex! Alex! Are you listening to me?" Mason tried to get his fiancée's attention but it was hopeless. She wasn't listening to him. "So I knew about Mason before I met him..." Alex continued to mumble to herself. "What? Alex, are you ok." Mason asked but she didn't respond. She just kissed her fiancé. Mason was taken by surprise but he kissed back. After a minute he pulled away. "We can't do anything like we did last time I was in here." Alex nodded in agreement; neither of them thought their act was stupid but everyone else did. "Mason, I want to you to know something. But you have promise not to say anything to my mom, my dad, Zeke, or Harper. You especially can't tell Harper." Mason nodded "I promise." Alex told him a story about her past that technically happens in the future. "There were these books Harper read. They were a series called _Charmed And Dangerous_. There were a total of 7 books. I don't know how many there are now but in the future; Harper writes them about 2 years ago. She comes from the future to the present and writes the books. Magic is exposed in the future so books about wizards are not that interesting in the future. And I was talking to Future Harper when we met her; and she mentioned you in the conversation. It was before I knew you. So I knew that I'd date a guy named Mason and we would break up. Then just now I realized you must be the Mason that Future Harper was talking about."

Mason smiled at his fiancée after she told her story. Mason's thoughts on this story were split into 2 categories; half of him thought she was so sad she was trying to cope by using her wizard stories but the other half knew it was possible for wizards. He went to go talk to Mr. and Mrs. Russo about Alex moving out with him in their own apartment and how he was looking for a job. They were very happy with his plan and agreed. But they still didn't know about the dangers of Alex's pregnancy.

When Alex finally went downstairs Mason had already left. Alex sat on the couch; watching TV. Meanwhile, downstairs; in the substation; her brothers and parents were moving and working. Alex had fallen asleep while she had been upset and she had been in pain. Alex realized carrying a baby was a lot of work. Mason had mentioned getting an apartment for himself, Alex, and the baby. Alex never did get the chance to ask him if had found one. He had found a 2 bedroom apartment a few blocks from Waverly Substation. But he hadn't told his fiancée yet and he decided that he should tell her soon. But before he told her he would need at job to support himself and his family. Alex was still sleeping when Mason came to the substation to tell everyone. "I filled out 5 job applications. After a few hours I was called and got denied for 3 jobs. But on the bright side I have had 2 interviews; tomorrow."

About a hour later Mrs. Russo wanted Alex to take a walk with her so they could talk about the baby. Alex agreed because she had nothing better to do. Besides, she could tell her mom anything expect about what the baby might do to her. Her mother would be very upset that her only daughter might end up hurt or die! Jerry especially wouldn't approve if they knew because Alex was daddy's little girl. She was always going to be daddy's little girl but she was the first of Jerry and Teresa Russo's kids to be engaged and have a baby. Max was still dating Talia and Justin was with Juliet. But Mason and Alex were engaged. Then Harper was practically like their daughter as well and even she was only dating Zeke.

Teresa and Alex were walking around the corner of Waverly Place when Alex saw someone really familiar. "Riley? It's been awhile. How are you?" A male with kind of curly brown hair and dark eyes looked up. "Alex! Wow. It really has been a long time. I'm good. How are you?" "I'm great! I'm en..." She put her hand with the ring on it behind her back. Teresa's eyes widen but she thought it was good that Alex was out of the house and talking to more people then customers, her family, and Mason. Riley's smile seemed to brighten up Alex's day. "Wanna go to a dinner on Friday? You can bring a friend or something if you want. I'm going to be going to _Medium Rare_ again with some friends. Remember that place?" Riley laughed awkwardly at the memory. "How about a double date instead? You bring a date and I'll bring my boyfriend?" Alex suggested. "Sure. Sounds great. See ya on Friday around 7pm." Riley smiled as he walked away. Alex nodded. "Alright."

Teresa and Alex went back to Waverly Substation after about an hour. Alex saw Harper taking the order of an elderly couple and then she smiled at her. "Harper, Riley invited me to _Medium Rare_!" Harper turned around. "But you're engaged to Mason!" Alex smiled wider. "I know! That's why Riley is bringing a date and I'm bringing Mason. By the way, I panicked inside and told him I have a boyfriend not that I'm engaged or pregnant." "Alex! Why did you freak out?! Do you still like him?" Harper worried out loud and Alex shrugged. "I don't know."

Later that night Alex informed Mason of the date; but didn't mention Riley was her old crush or that they kinda dated because she knew Mason would be jealous. "Alex and I are going to have big news to tell your old friends." Mason spoke gleefully to Harper. Harper smiled. "Yeah. So much to tell Riley and whoever is date is." Alex nodded in agreement with Mason and Harper. Alex may have been smiling on the outside but she was really panicking. She looked at her best friend and thought to herself. _"How can she be so calm about this? Harper is probably just happy she won't get in trouble with Mason or Riley. Harper, why can't you say something? Please don't be so quiet. Wait...when you get nervous you say the first thing on your mind. Don't say anything. I'll tell Mason and Riley when the time is right."_

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Sorry for another cut off chapter but I have writer's block on what Mason will do about Riley and Alex when he finds out.

Dean was in the episode where Alex and Mason were "just friends" and Dean wanted to date Alex again. Mason got jealous and ate Dean. It was called _Journey To The Center of Mason_.

Chase was in 2 episodes the first one was when Mason was making an anniversary gift for Alex. Chase was flirting with Alex. The episode was called _Beast Tamer_. Then the episode where Mason gets jealous of Chase so he attacks him. Alex was "Wizard of The Year". The episode was called _Wizard of The Year_.

Dominic was the evil wizard in the Disney channel special called _Wizards Return: Alex vs. Alex_

Riley was Alex's first crush and I don't know why but I think he is a good twist to the story.

Thanks to all to all the followers of this story and those who put this stories in their favorites. Also all the reviews are making my day every time I get them so thanks everyone! Also for those of you who are worried about them breaking up trust me it won't happen.


	6. Secrets & Jealousy

**Disclaimer: **Needless to say I still don't own WOWP

**Author's note:** I made up the person named Kelly and I think this chapter is really lame. It's partly based on 2 songs. :D

* * *

The next 3 days dragged on while everyone was doing something worth their time all week; Alex was looking for something for her dinner with an ex kind of boyfriend...an old crush... he is a friend. Alex had trouble figuring out what to call Riley. Finally on Thursday she found the perfect outfit in a store at the local mall. She bought a white shirt with short sleeves that had a cute logo on the front and came with a vest sewed on. The vest had blue and white stripes on it. She got a blue skirt and black tights to match.. Alex was ready. Mason decided to wear his normal attire. Alex didn't know what Riley and whoever he was bringing were going to wear but it didn't really matter at that very moment.

When Friday at 6:30pm finally came around Riley came to the substation to pick up Mason and Alex. "Hey, Riley! I see you brought Kelly. This is Mason. He's my boyfriend. And this is Riley; my old friend..." Alex introduced the two males. "I'm a little more then her..." Mason hesitated to finish his sentence. Riley looked at him. "Nice to meet you, Mason. So how about that date?" "Love, can we talk real quick." Mason asked Alex.

"Sure, Mason. Sorry, Riley. We'll be right back." Alex and Mason went into the kitchen of the substation

"I have a feeling you don't want people know about our full relationship."

"I want everyone to know I just can't tell Riley right now."

"Why, not?"

"Mason, trust me you'll find out soon enough."

Mason and Alex walked back over to Riley and Kelly and it was now 6:40pm so they all got to_ Medium Rare _as fast as they could in Riley's car. Alex laughed slightly while Riley told Mason about the last time at _Medium Rare. _Even though Mason knew Alex loves him; all the stories Alex and Riley told Mason about when they used to hang out made him insecure. Alex may be hugging and kissing Mason but she hadn't mentioned to Riley any fun times she had with Mason. "Alex and I had some really fun times. She has my good luck charm in baseball." Riley laughed and Alex smiled as Mason tried to think of something that wouldn't expose magic. "Well Alex and I went on a romantic montage together." Mason admitted; feeling a little jealous. "That's cool...I guess." Riley grinned as Alex groaned. "Don't be so jealous. Riley is my friend." Mason wondered to himself. _"How many guys like my girlfriend?! I ate Dean but she saved him. I beat up Chase. There was Dominic so I pushed him off The Leaning Tower of Pisa. And now this guy! First was Dean, then Chase, and I thought Dominic was the last of them but now Riley! I think tonight should be interesting I'll just tell him about the engagement and the baby."_

"Its Riley, right?" Mason asked. "Yeah it is. And you name is Mason, correct?" Riley replied and Mason nodded. "Would you please stop flirting with Alex? She is kind of my girlfriend." Riley looked at Mason. "What do you mean 'kind of'. Also sorry if you think I'm flirting cause I'm not." Mason smirked. "You'll know soon enough." Riley started to feel uncomfortable. "Um..ok. Alex can we talk, alone?" "Mason, we'll be back in a minute." Alex kissed Mason's cheek then went outside with Riley. Mason looked at Kelly. "So your his girlfriend?" Kelly shook her head. "No. Just his date for the night. I'm an old friend of Alex. We stopped talking around the time she started crushing on Dean Moriarty." Mason recalled the time he met Dean. "I've met him. He kinda bugged me but its not problem." Kelly's eyes widen. "Not a problem? Dean gives temporary tattoos in the boy's bathroom. He ripped his coat sleeves off his winter coat. He has a reputation...he has his own kissing corner at the local roller skating rink. He has no bed time. He picks his own vacation days. He only remembers the names of his posse, some people's last names, gives someone a nick name, or not know their name at all." Mason was confused that he was being told this. "So? What's that have to do with him bugging me?" "I don't know." Kelly shrugged. "Alright." Mason went back to eating. Kelly felt like being honest. "But...uh...Mason...I think that's your name. Your girlfriend and Riley were kind of dating at one point. But it was more or so a crush thing then anything." Mason nearly chocked on a piece of steak. "What?!" Kelly sarcastically responded."Would you like me to repeat that or did you understand?" Mason decided it was time to speak up. "I heard you. Now Kelly I have something to tell you but you can't tell Riley, yet." Kelly started eating her salad. "Okay. What's up?" Mason spoke between bites of his food. "Alex is pregnant and I'm the father. We are also engaged." "Oh my...Mason I'm so sorry. I have to tell Riley." Kelly walked away and Mason started cutting his steak. "Now that that's taken care of its steak time."

Mason was suddenly interrupted from eating by Alex. "Mason Greyback, you are a jerk! I told you not to tell Riley!" She practically screamed at her fiance. He narrowed his eyes and started talking sarcastically. "Just golly good. So smashing! You are mad at me over this baby again!" Alex looked at the ground. "Mason, you have to stop freaking out!" "You didn't wan't him to know yet and I respected that. Kelly told me about you and Riley! I got jealous so I told her about the baby and the engagement." Alex tried to calm down but couldn't. "But you told her not her not to tell Riley. She told him anyhow." Mason was having a harder time calming down then Alex which could be an issue. "Alex if you are ashamed of me say it now; before we get married!" Mason looked at his watch and his eyes widen. "You have to go because its late?" Alex wondered out loud. "Yes. I'm sorry. Can we talk about this tomorrow some place more private?" Alex sighed as she was upset with what she did and nodded. Mason ran out the door to leave. Mason reacted negatively and he knew it but it didn't matter because Alex should have just told everyone the truth from the beginning. Mason felt sorry for the mother of his child but none of the less he angrily ran off before going werewolf.

Alex was upset and Riley was making it awkward because he thought he had a chance with Alex after that fight. So Kelly decided she was just going home and pretending like this night never happened. Riley hugged Alex and kissed her cheek. Alex slightly blushed. "Riley, I'll see you around okay?" "Sure, Alex" Riley smiled. Alex walked behind the building and flashed herself home. She couldn't understand why Mason would be jealous. He knew she loved him because she couldn't stay broken up with him no matter what he did. Alex tried to figure out why Mason was so easily jealous.

Meanwhile, Mason knew he was the only one who could understand why he was jealous. Alex is beautiful, smart, and funny. She is every guy's dream. But she would never see it like Mason did. Mason thought to himself. _"Alex lights up my world like no body else. All those guys will eventually people will think twice before they touch my girl. All those cheeky guys will stay away from my Alex. Oh bugger! The only problem is to make them realize Alex is mine and make Alex that she was perfect the way she is. They better think twice from now on. I think I've said enough. From now on, I'm going to try to grin when any one of Alex's old boyfriends, crushes, or people like Dominic until they push me off the edge."_ Mason's heart had a great hatred for all the guys who liked Alex. Which meant Dean, Chase, Dominic, Riley, and anyone else who might mess up their relationship. But Alex didn't have much room to judge because she and Juliet were friends; until she learned that Juliet and Mason dated long before she was ever born. Mason loved Alex but hated how many guys liked her. All the attention she got made him insecure and she never noticed how beautiful she really was. But if Mason knew Alex their fight would mean nothing when they made up.

Later that night Mason went to the substation to talk to Alex and apologize. She sorta accepted to his apology by hugging him and saying. "You shouldn't be sorry. I should be sorry. I didn't tell you about Riley and it was wrong of me not to. I love you, Mason. If I didn't we wouldn't be engaged and I wouldn't be pregnant with your child." Mason smiled and hugged back.

* * *

Sorry I make them fight so much but they do fight a lot in the actual show. I promise they will be married and have a baby girl, Jasper Arianna Greyback. My friend helped me come up with a middle name.

Thanks for the reviews, follows, and faves!


	7. Daddy's Little Girl

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own WOWP

**Author's note: **Heheh. This is going to be one of the best chapters! And you'll see why once you read it. Also I was informed by a rl friend that I'm spelling Mason's last name wrong. It's Greybeck not Greyback

* * *

Alex and Mason made up almost 2 weeks ago and decided to have the wedding before the baby was born. Also they finally knew the baby's gender so they decided the would name her Jasper Arianna Greybeck. The baby would be born in about 5 months now and it made the Russo family, Mason, Harper, and Juliet very happy. The only people who were upset was Mason's family because he was engaged and having a baby with a wizard; not a werewolf. Mason's parents still wanted to eat Alex and they were told of their grandchild but they didn't know what to do about it.

No one was happier about this baby then Alex. Mason hadn't gotten a job because they found someone better for the job. He was too busy so he hadn't started job searching again. But Mr. and Mrs. Russo contributed to getting an apartment for their daughter; but they wouldn't pay rent and it didn't bother the to teens. Mason still painted the revolutionary war and dogs. He sold his paintings to museums and people on the street. Alex still couldn't believe people liked that kind of artwork. Whenever Alex got bored she would paint. It was a hobby she had awhile back but she had stopped for awhile. She couldn't remember why she had stopped. Her style of art hadn't changed much. She still drew and painted the same types of artwork as she used to.

Mason decided that they wouldn't have a big ceremony just get married; before a small party with their friends and families but he hoped his parents wouldn't eat anyone. Alex and Mason invited Talia's family, Mason's family, Juliet's family, and obviously Alex's family; including Harper and Zeke. The only things that bugged Jerry Russo were that the wedding was in a few days and daddy's little girl was a young women already. It was to much for him. Jerry was going to let another man take care of her and protect her. Mason was going to be the one to wake up and see Alex everyday. He was going to raise a baby with her. Jerry thought Alex was growing up way to fast.

Mason went to his parent's house to talk to them. "You can't eat anyone. No matter how hungry you are."

"Mason, who all are going to be there?" Mason's dad asked.

"The Van Heusen family, The Russo family, and Max's girlfriend's family."

"Van Heusen as in Juliet Van Heusen, your ex-girlfriend."

"Yes. She is dating Justin Russo now."

"That's awkward. What is everyone?"

"Alex's parents, Zeke, Harper, and Max are human. Alex and Justin are full wizards. Juliet's family are still all vampires. And Talia's family are humans."

"So humans, wizards, and vampires?"

"That's right."

"We make no promises." Linda and Grant informed their son in unison. Mason sighed. "Mum. Dad. You have to promise. No scratching or eating anyone. And no going werewolf. Alex isn't even going to use magic. Talia and her family are the only ones who don't know about magic. Everyone wants to keep it that way." Linda Greybeck was glad her son was happy but she hated Alex. Alex wasn't a werewolf but a wizard. "Fine...but we still want to eat Alex and maybe that daughter of yours." Mason shook his head. "No. You can't! I love her and Jasper is my child. She is mine and Alex's baby." Mason felt that this wedding wasn't going to go well. Alex and Jasper were going to be Mason's family. He didn't want his family to eat his other family. This would be difficult to keep his family from eating Alex or anyone for that matter.

Later that day, only Mason and Alex went to the church that the Russos sometimes went to. Soon after Alex and Mason were married. They went to the substation where the 4 families would have the party. The open signs at the substation and The Late Nite Bite were changed to closed. When Alex and Mason walked in they saw everyone who was going to be there. Mason looked at the ground when Alex made an announcement. "I would like to tell all of you I will always be a Russo at heart but my name is officially Alex Greybeck." She put her hands on her face for a few short minutes to hide the blush on her face. Mason's parents looked rather angry. Mr. Russo was blubbering something about Alex wasn't daddy's little girl anymore. Everyone else was fine with their decision. Mason softly kissed his wife's cheek. "Alex, go help your parents in the kitchen. I need to talk to my family." She nodded and walked away. Mason took a deep breath then walk over to his family "I hope one day you can accept Alex as your family but until then please just be glad that I'm happy. I love Alex and our daughter, Jasper. You don't have to love her or Jasper but I love them. Now if you don't mind I'm going to eat some steak." He walked away before anyone could say anything.

After they party was over everyone went home; or in Justin's case to Wiz Tech. Alex and Mason still had a lot of unpacking to do. Alex could do it in the wave of a wand but Mason wouldn't let her. He told she had to use magic responsibly. But Alex used magic to unpack anyway when Mason wasn't home. He was out getting new paint and paintbrushes. Alex was happy with her work. She went to the room that would be Jasper's room. She looked around with a smile. She hadn't heard he door open but someone's arms went around her waist. "Guess who?" A grin crossed her face. "Mason!" He slightly chuckled. "Hello, Brown Eyes. Looking at the baby's room, huh?"

"Yeah. I can't wait the next 4 months!" Alex exclaimed.

"I can. But I do want the little feet running around the house."

Alex laughed. "Can we sit down and watch TV?"

"Of course." Mason let go of Alex's waist and the couple walked over to the couch in the living room. They turned on TV and put it on a random movie that looked interesting for the first 10 minutes. Mason looked at Alex and softly kissed her cheek. Then Alex kissed Mason. He kissed back as he started to unbutton his pants. The couple looked at the TV and Alex pulled out her wand. "Can I shut it off with magic?" Mason sighed but nodded. Alex smiled and turned it off with a wave of a wand. Mason kissed Alex's neck and she shuttered in delight. Then she remembered something. "Mason, we can't sleep together...at least not yet..." Mason nodded. "I know that's why I haven't taken off pants yet." Alex laughed. She was glad she moved out with Mason but it was going to need some getting used to. Mason hugged his wife; while rubbing her belly to show his affection for her and the baby.

* * *

Alright! Alex is 5 months and 2 weeks along! Is everyone as excited as me?! Well thats the end til next time and sorry for the delay but I was really sick the past 2 weeks :/


	8. Literarium Terrarium

Mason & Alex at the rising point of the secret! Mason, Alex, Justin, Harper, and Professor Crumbs are the only ones who know. I already have a plan for the baby. And trust me everyone will live. 3

Everyone who is reading this will be sad to know I'm going to updating a lot less. I've been in and out the hospital this month. D':

* * *

Mason had been married to Alex for a month now. He finally had a job besides selling his artwork. He was working part time. No one knew he wasn't human and he could easily lie by saying he had a dog which is why he smelt like a dog. Mason was leaving for work one afternoon and as usual he kissed Alex's cheek. "I'll see you tonight, love."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I know." Mason smiled as he walked out the door.

Alex was drawing in a notebook; while Mason was at work. She was working on a drawing of a castle with a knight and princess. They even had a little baby. It was like the kind of notebook Alex was drawing in when she liked Dean but this one had no Dean. It was Alex, Mason, Jasper, Alex's teddy bear, and Alex's Hello Pony blanket. In the drawings Jasper was already born because Alex thought that her drawings didn't need to feel the pain that she did. "Oh whatever a wonderful life!" Alex smiled and set down her notebook. She suddenly heard her catchy ringtone then picked up her cell phone. "Hello. Yes, this is Alex Russo...well my last name is now Greybeck. Really? I'll meet you at the substation." Alex flashed herself into her old bedroom then walked down to the substation. Where she saw the person who called her. "Hey! Professor Crumbs, you wanted to see me."

"Yes. I did. By the way I'm not the Professor. Justin was to busy but wanted to ask you some things that shouldn't be said over a phone."

"Alright. What did he want to know?"

"Have you told your parents about a wizard werewolf baby pregnancy being dangerous?"

"That would be a no."

"Do you regret keeping your baby?"

"Regret is for the weak."

"If you said no to any of the questions before this then why are you hiding it from them.?"

"Isn't that obvious."

"That is all. Justin was just asking. I don't know where your house is so I couldn't flash there."

"Alright! Thanks, Professor Crumbs."

Professor Crumbs walked out of view of any human who shouldn't know about magic and flashed out. Alex face palmed. She honestly thought when Professor Crumbs said he wanted to talk with her it would be something good not Justin's stupid questions. She hid somewhere near by and flashed herself home. Justin surely would tell her mom and dad. Alex questioned herself._ "I'm screwed_. _Why did I trusted the former professor of Wiz Tech when he said he wanted to talk to me? What will Mason say IF we have to get rid of our baby?"_

A few moments later the door was unlocked and opened. Mason was back from work and the first thing he saw was Alex. She embraced him in a tight hug and started crying. "What's wrong, brown eyes?"

"Mason...I talked to Professor Crumbs. He had questions Justin told him to ask me."

"Ok. And?"

"They were about the baby."

"Oh...well I'm sure everything will be fine."

"Can you call my parents?"

"Of course, love."

Mason picked up his phone and called Mr. and Mrs. Russo. "Hello, this is Mason. We need to talk about the baby. I figured he had told you already. Alright well Alex is in tears because of this...she wants to keep the baby so please just let us keep the baby. Alright, bye." Mason hung up the phone and he looked rather annoyed. "What did they say?" Alex asked and her eyes were hopeful for him to say they could keep the baby. He hugged her. "We can keep the baby but IF it hurts really bad your parents will have you get an abortion." Alex blinked. "So we don't have to tell them, right?" Mason looked at her as if he hadn't thought that yet. "I guess we don't...but it isn't right."

"Mason, you know me and doing what's right has never been my goal."

"But Alex..."

Alex opened her magic journal. "Literarium Terrarium."

Mason looked at Alex, who was now dressed as a princess. He looked at himself and was dressed as a knight. "Double-Decker bust! Where are we?" Alex scratched behind Mason's ear to calm him down. "My journal. If thou don't wanna see all my secrets; thou can leave. But I just thought thee could stay here with me for awhile without about not having to worry about not keeping Jasper." Mason's worried face turned soft thankful when Alex scratched behind her ear. "Wait Alex, you aren't pregnant here and its really girly. And why are you talking like that?"

"It's my journal. And I like to be a princess. I have everything I had when thee princess drew Dean expect thou replaced Dean and I drew our daughter so I'm not pregnant here. I like to talk talk this. Does thee wish for me to stop while we are here this time?"

"I beg your pardon? And did you say Dean?"

"Yes but I erased him but now I draw you and Jasper. Mason, do you want me to stop the princess talking for now?"

"Oh! Yes, please do. Its confusing."

"I haven't been in here since my break up with Dean...but I was redrawing and erasing things while you were at work today."

"Well can we look around?"

"I already know this place like the back of my hand. But I'll show you around."

"Thanks. I love you." Mason hugged his wife. Alex hugged back. "I love you too." Alex grabbed her husband's hand and started showing him around. Mason liked this side of Alex but it also creeped him out. "Oh look! It's my Hello Pony blanket!" Alex announced as she picked up a pink blanket and showed it to Mason. He chuckled a little. They continued walking though Alex's journal together. Mason was seeing all of Alex's secrets and she didn't care. "Hello, Alex!" A giant teddy bear walked up to the couple. "Hi! I've missed you!" Alex hugged the giant teddy bear and the bear replied. "Alex, who is this new guy? What happened to the other knight?" Alex looked at Mason. "Well, outside of my journal Mason is my husband. Mason is the new knight. Oh and Mason this is my teddy bear." Mason was now very upset. "Oh I see...I'm your husband in any place but here." Alex sighed. "No, Mason. That's not what I meant. It's just my teddy bear has never seen you before." Mason rolled his eyes. "Fine." Alex's teddy bear interrupted the couple as he began to walk away. "Well umm...Alex and Mason this is awkward so I'm leaving..."

"Darling, I must say all this heavy armor is kinda annoying."

"Well let's go to the castle and meet everyone!"

"You draw your family here?"

"Of course not!" Alex started running to a castle near by and Mason followed her. Before they made it to castle Mason was seeing more of Alex's embarrassing secrets and learning things he never knew about his wife. When then finally made it to the castle Mason knew many things about her that he could never tell. He smiled as he walked in the castle and everyone greeted him and Alex. Someone handed Alex a small girl who looked kinda like Mason but more so looked like Alex. She seemed so gentle with the child, who looked about 2 years old at the most. This side of Alex was adorable or at least Mason thought so. He tapped his wife's shoulder then she turned around. "Um..Alex is that meant to be Jasper?" His wife nodded. "Yes. I think she will look like this. You wanna hold your daughter?" Mason nodded and took the child from Alex. "Hi. I'm your daddy. You will grow up to be a fine young women." Outside of the book there was a knock at the door and Alex heard it. "Mason we have to go!" Mason handed the baby to a Harper, who oddly enough was drawn in the book. "Do the spell! Quick!" Alex grabbed a hold of Mason's hand. "Literarium Terrarium."

When they got out of the book Mason rushed to the door to answer it. Alex shut the book and hid it in the couch. As Mason opened the door Alex picked up her magazine. At the door stood a familiar male. Alex looked up and nearly face palmed. "Hi..." "Hello Alex." The man smiled as Mason let him in. The man looked around. "Your apartment is looking great." Alex smiled. "Thanks!" "So how are things going?" Jerry Russo inquired his daughter. She got up of the couch and bit her lip. "Good." Jerry hugged Alex. "My little girl is growing up to fast." "Yeah. About that...we need to talk." Alex stated. Jerry looked at her. "Okay. What's up, hunny?" "Well...uh...um...Mason's parents want to eat me and Jasper!" Alex chickened out on telling him about the risk of having the baby then sighed slightly. Jerry shrugged. "Alright. Well then don't visit them." Alex nodded. "Yeah sure." "Well I should get going." Jerry hugged his daughter again then left. Mason closed the door and looked at his wife. "Your dad is kinda annoying." Alex nodded in agreement.

* * *

Alright. That's all for now. Its kinda lame but I'd just throw something together. Do you all like it?


	9. Growing Up

**Disclaimer:** I forgot to write this in the last chapter but you already know I don't own WOWP.

**Warning:** Mild sexual content in this chapter ;)

**Author's Note: **I'm out of the hospital for now. :D Damn doctors are stupid. I hate needles! Anyway here's the 9th chapter. There will only be 1 or 2 chapters after this. Then I might write a fanfic for Avalon High. Btw after this fanfic is over most my fanfics for this couple they will be playing off this fanfic so the baby is born and they are married. 3

And to clear the confusion I must say Alex has 3 months and 2 weeks to go! I was sick during the time I wrote the last chapter. I basically just let friend tell me what to write in that chapter and she said Jasper should be born in the magic notebook. She's only 6. I don't know why I hang out with her but whatever.

* * *

Mason stared at Alex for a few minutes before walking over to her and pulling her over to the couch. Mason pulled Alex into a rough but passionate kiss. Alex greatfully returned the kiss. Within a few minutes, Mason licked Alex's lips and she slightly parted her lips for him. He slipped his tongue in her mouth. He started to twist and tangle his tongue with Alex's tongue causing her to moan. He pushed her back on the couch while still kissing her. They knew that they couldn't sleep together because Alex was pregnant. Although at this moment all Alex's attention was on Mason. Only thinking about Mason. The kiss exceeded a passionate romance that neither of them ever experienced. Mason was still kissing Alex while he unbuttoned his pants. "Mason..." Alex moaned into the kiss and it made Mason really excited. "Yes, love?" Alex knew she was about to ruin the perfect moment so she stopped herself before she spoke at all. Finally she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. "I love you..." Mason started to take off his shirt but then remembered Jasper. "I love you too. But we can't do this. I want to but you're pregnant." Alex hadn't wanted to ruin the moment but Mason just did. Alex closed her eyes in disappointment but agreed with her husband. "Besides, we should use protection."

After a moment they kissed again but not the same way. Mason laid down next to Alex on the couch. "Mason..." Alex whispered. "Yes, darling?" Mason asked curiously. "I just wanted to give you a hug." Alex hugged Mason and they look down at his pants, which were still unbuttoned. "Uh...sorry." Mason buttoned his pants real quick. Alex sat up on the couch; then pulled Mason into another kiss. Mason was surprised at first but then kissed back. He sat up as well and pulled her onto his lap. Alex blushed a little. After a second she realized that he was still excited from when Alex moaned his name a few moments before. So she pulled away from the kiss. "Mason!"

"What?"

"You know what."

"You mean me being excited...?"

"Yes."

"Oh um...then I guess we shouldn't kiss like we did before. You know so I can control my urges...for now anyway."

Alex laughed. "No. It's ok. I just can't believe that you got excited from that. I mean it wasn't that great." Mason raised an eyebrow. "Maybe not for you. But your name wasn't moaned into a kiss with someone you really love." Alex slightly giggled. "Love you too." Alex kissed him on the cheek. He pulled her closer to him and looked into her eyes for a long moment. Mason kissed his wife. This time Mason didn't need to lick Alex's lips because she opened her mouth anyway. He slipped his tongue in her mouth for the second time that day. Their tongues twirled together. Mason wanted to do so much more but he couldn't and it bugged him. Alex was still sitting on his lap and moaned into their kiss. Mason pulled away from the kiss; making Alex feeling really uncomfortable. "Double-Decker Bust! Alex, we need to stop before we do something that we shouldn't." Alex looked at the ground. "Yeah. You're right. It's my fault. I'm sorry…" Mason shook his. "No it's not. I kissed you first." Alex sighed. "But I was the one who moaned into the kisses." Mason tried to cheer up Alex by saying. "Let's not blame ourselves or each other." Alex looked up and smiled at him.

She loved him but he wasn't the easiest person to convince. It was one of the many things they had in common. Alex got off Mason's lap and walked to the kitchen to find something to eat. It didn't matter because Alex was still a strong willed person and nothing would change made herself a bowl of cereal and sat down at the kitchen table to eat. She was minding her business. She was thinking about daddy's little girl. She would always be daddy's little girl. Alex sat alone thinking about the baby...about daddy's little girl...telling her family about the baby...everything that happened in the past few months. She finished her cereal before she realized she was day dreaming. Alex decided she was going out for the day. Just to clear her mind. She needed some fresh air.

Alex was gone for hours and everyone was worried; Mason hadn't known where she went because she just needed some time alone. She was gone for too long in Mason's mind. She left around 12pm and that was 4 hours before now. Mason called Mr. and Mrs. Russo about 30 minutes ago. So Harper, Zeke, Mason, and the Russos; expect Justin, were looking for Alex. She showed up about 15 minutes later at the _Late Nite Bite_ to talk to Juliet's parents about her messed up life and they were very supportive and kept saying she was more like a vampire then their daughter. She laughed when she was finally found by Jerry, they went to the substation where she told only her dad everything and he really realized daddy's little girl was no long a little girl. She was a young women but he knew he had to let her grow up. Alex had to find her way.

A few days later there was another wedding. But this time instead of there was a new Russo instead. Juliet Russo sounded weird but everyone is happy for them. Mr. and Mrs. Russo came to a new conclusion. Their oldest was now married as well. Soon Harper or Max would probably get married as well...or both. The lost a Russo and gained a Russo. Alex Russo became Alex Greybeck and Juliet Van Heusen became Juliet Russo. Jerry was sure that Harper would end up Harper Beekerman instead of Harper Finkle. No one was sure who Max would marry. Jerry came to the realization that his children were growing up and no matter who much he wanted to he couldn't stop it. He had more kids then he ever wanted. He was happy to have Harper as practically a Russo; it was his son-in-law and daughter-in-law that bugged him. It bugged his wife to but not as bad. One day while slicing salami he whispered counted his children's names. "Justin Russo is my first born child and son who his married to Juliet Van Heusen...I mean Russo. Alex Russo...wait she is Alex Greybeck now. My second child and only daughter...she's married to Mason Greybeck and they have a child. Max Russo my youngest child and second son. Harper Finkle is kind of like my daughter...she's kind of a Russo...and the same age as Alex. So my kids are Justin Russo, Juliet Russo, Alex Greybeck, Mason Greybeck, Max Russo, and Harper Finkle. They grow up to fast." Jerry sighed while everyone else were at the substation after closed hours. He heard laughing and joking Harper, Theresa, Mason, Alex, Juliet, Justin, Max, and Zeke. Not to mention magic was being used with out Theresa yelling. That was new. He couldn't stand it but his family was growing up.

* * *

Also I noticed something the other day.

Alex Russo (Greybeck) = Daughter of an Italian former wizard and Mexican, who was always human.

Mason Greybeck = Son of 2 British werewolves.

This means Jasper will be not only part werewolf and part wizard but also Italian, Mexican, and British. Plus she will be born in New York. Is it just me or is that really a jacked up concept?

Well anyway thanks for the reviews~


	10. A Freaky Bunch

**Disclaimer:** You already know I don't own WOWP.

**Author's Note: **Last chapter! Sorry everyone but I have new ideas that I need to write down ASAP~

After Camelot Returns (Avalon High; Will x Allie & Lance x Jen)

Chase Returns (WOWP; Mason x Alex & Chase x Alex)

Romeo & Juliet - Vampire Style (Vampire Knight; Zero x Yuki)

A Frosty Surprise (Rise of The Guardians; Surprise Pairing)

* * *

Alex had been hurting a lot during the pregnancy but didn't tell anyone. She finally knew Chancellor Rootie Tootie Tootie was right but she wouldn't admit it. One day while Mason wasn't home; she had fallen asleep and suddenly woke up with a stomach pain. She called Waverly Substation before she called Mason. Max answered the phone and Alex started to cry. "Max, get mom and dad! I think I might be having the baby soon!"

"You like within the next few hours?"

"Yes! Can you please tell them to pick me up and call Mason on their way to my house?"

"I'll call Mason. Dad, Alex needs to get to the hospital! Let's go!" The phone was hung up.

About 10 minutes later Max, Harper, Theresa, Jerry, and Justin flashed into Alex's apartment. "Alex..?" Alex her dad say her name and got into the living room as soon as she could. She couldn't find her wand and she wasn't wearing boots so she knew it wasn't in her boot. "I can't find my wand. We need to get to the hospital ASAP!" Justin flashed them close to the hospital and Max was on the phone with Mason. They rushed into the hospital. Mason was there shortly after Alex was in a hospital room. He looked at a nurse who was at the desk. "Hi, um...is Alex Greybeck here?"

"That's confidential."

"I'm her husband! If she's here; I need to see her right away...before the baby is born."

"I'm not saying she's here. But are you Mason Greybeck...?"

"Yes! What room number is she in? Did she give birth yet?"

"She requested to be in room 804 because of something when she was born. And luckily for her it was open. The baby isn't born yet."

"Alright! Can I go see her?"

"Yes, she wouldn't even let her mom, dad, brothers, or her friend come see her. She only wanted you to be there."

Mason smiled at what the nurse told him. She led him to the room Alex was in. "Alex..." She looked up. "Mason...you just missed Jasper." Alex was holding a small baby, who was wrapped it in a blanket. Mason walked over and Alex handed the small baby over to Mason. "Hey, Jasper. I'm your daddy." The baby seemed to be even clamer after hearing her dad's voice the she did when hearing her mom's voice. "Mason..." Alex whispered. "You have to name her. I haven't gotten the birth certificate yet so I haven't signed it. I'll sign it after. I wake up I'll sign it I promise." Shortly after the young mother fell asleep. Mason smiled and kissed her forehead. When the birth certificate was signed by Mason and the baby's name was officially Jasper Arianna Greybeck; Mason woke up Alex so she could sign it as well. Mason realized since Jasper was finally born that he finally had his second family.

After a few hours the nurse told them they could go home. The baby looked similar to the way Alex drew her in the magic journal. Mason and Alex walked out into the waiting room where Alex's family sat. They all saw they baby. Theresa and Jerry were both happy and annoyed that they had a grandchild so soon. Justin and Max smiled at their niece. "She's cute.." Max admitted and Justin nodded in a agreement. Justin hugged Alex and told her how happy he was and how Juliet should meet the baby. Alex was both creeped out and secretly agreed.

The Russos would never be normal. The family consisted of a vampire, 2 wizards, 2 ex wizards, 2 humans, a werewolf, and a half werewolf half wizard. Jerry laughed and shook his head. "Justin Russo, Alex Russo, and Max Russo are my kids. But I guess I have to deal with having more kids. Juliet Van Heusen is now Juliet Russo, Mason Greybeck turned Alex Russo to be Alex Greybeck, Harper Finkle is kind of a Russo, and Zeke Beekerman...is just weird." Alex and Harper laughed but no one else did. They went to they different homes. Justin went back to Wiz Tech. Alex and Mason went to their apartment with their brand new baby. Harper, Theresa, Max, and Jerry went back to the original Russo residence. They were a freaky bunch and were proud of it.

Everything turned out just fine for them. Whenever Alex and Mason couldn't watch Jasper they would ask Harper or Alex's parents to watch her and they usually said yes. Everyone loved the baby. Jasper was the newest member of the Russo family and the Greybeck family although she'd never meet Mason's parents because they might just eat her. Then what would happen? No one cared to that poor Jasper would never know anyone on Mason's side of the family but all the extra people on Alex's family filled up that.

After awhile Max and Harper found their own apartments. None of the less everyone visited the Waverly Substation and old home when they got the chance. Most of the time Daddy's Little Girl showed up with Jasper. But when she came she always hung out for awhile even if she were asking them to babysit. She loved her family but wouldn't admit it to anyone. Unless she needed to. But it didn't bug her when she needed to.

So many people thought the Russos were weird and wanted to know why but no one ever figured it out. It was one of the many things that made Alex enjoy being a wizard. She enjoyed seeing people confused almost as much as Max liked to confuse people.


End file.
